Heartless Roses
by PureDiamond
Summary: The AAO was destroyed by two unknown girls, who entered Alice Academy. Now, Mikan and the others try and find out about the two girls that leads into unraveling a painful past.


_**This is my second fic. Hope you enjoy it.**_

Disclaimer: I don't own GA and Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori

Heartless Roses

Chapter 1: Meeting the roses

Two girls were running and was wearing the Alice Academy's uniform. One was holding a folder full of files. Gunshots were heard.

"Where did they go?" Asked a man

"Search the whole area!" Said another man

Two girls were smirking and were on top of a sakura tree. They jumped tree to tree and arrived at a big building where the AAO's headquarters are.

"So you arrive already, Heaven and Hell Rose?" Asked Reo

"We thought you little brats will be late." Said a man in a mocking tone. He looked at his legs and saw he's legs disappearing.

"What's happening?!" Said the man frightened.

Reo smirked, "So we were wrong. You brats alices are really rare."

The man disappeared until he was gone.

The two girls attacked everyone in the headquarters until no one was alive.

"You'll pay for this." Said Reo who was covered full of blood and fainted.

"It seems we can leave this place once and for all." Said the girl with a black cat mask made of black rose petals

"Let's go before the police get here." Said the girl with a white cat Mask made of white rose petals.

They jumped from tree to tree until they arrived in a forest of Gakuen Alice.

Next Morning

"Ohayo! Minna-san." Said Mikan

"Ohayo! Mikan." Said Anna and Nonoko in unison.

"Hotaru!!!" Said Mikan

Baka. Baka. Baka.

"Don't touch me." Said Hotaru calmly.

"Mikan, daijoubu?" Asked Yuu

"Daijoubu. Hotaru! You meanie!" Said Mikan while crying fake water fall tears.

The back doors slammed open revealing to boys. One had blonde hair and oceanic blue eyes the other one had raven hair and amber eyes.

"Hello Ruka, Natsume-kun." Said Sumire she looked at her hair and saw it was burning.

"Hi Ruka-pyon, Natsume-kun." Said Mikan

"Hello Mikan." Said Ruka

"Hn." Said Natsume

"Ohayo! Minna." Said Narumi

"Ohayo." Said the class lazily

"We'll be having new students joining us." Said Narumi

Two girls entered the room. They both had black waist-length hair, bloody red eyes, flawless skin and an emotionless face that made the boys melt and was wearing the school's uniform.

"Everyone please meet Enma and Ai . Please be nice to them." Said Narumi

Sumire raised her hand.

"Yes Sumire?" Asked Narumi

"What's their star class?" Asked Sumire

"Their star class is Special Top Star and you kids all know that only very smart students or rare alices have this ranking." Said Narumi

Everyone gasped.

A boy raised his hand. "What's there alice?"

"Um, well that's hard to explain. Just ask them. Now I need to pick your partners." Said Narumi

Every boy in the class raised their hands except for two boys.

"Ruka will be your partner." Exclaimed Narumi and all the boys got disappointed.

"What?!" Said Ruka

"There won't be any classes today so, you have time to meet your new classmates." Said Narumi

The two girls went to the back where the two most popular boys seated .

"Oh no you don't. Don't come any closer to my Natsume-kun" Screamed Sumire

Ai and Enma just passed by Sumire.

"Hello Ruka." Said the girls in unison while looking at him with no emotion at all and ignoring

"H-H-Hello." Said Ruka stuttering and blushing

"Is this..." Said Enma

"Seat taken?" Continued Ai

"Um no." Said Ruka blushing while the twins seated themselves beside him.

"Hey didn't I tell you not to go near them?! As the president of the Natsume-Ruka fan club, I order you two to stay away from the both of them." Hissed Sumire

Ai and Enma just stared at her with no emotion.

"Are you deaf or something?!" Screamed Sumire

Ai and Enma stood up and went near Sumire. Their action startled everyone including Natsume and Hotaru. They were looking at Sumire who was disappearing.

"Help! Somebody!" Screamed Sumire

Mikan went to Sumire and try to use her nullifying alice but it didn't stop Sumire from disappearing.

"Mikan, do something!" Said a panicking Yuu

"I can't use my alice!" Said Mikan

"What?!" Screamed everyone

"Oh pitiful shadow cloaked in darkness. Cause men pain and suffering." Said Enma

"Do you want to know what death is like?" Said Ai

"Stop it right now!" Screamed Mikan then white light glowed around her

Sumire stopped disappearing and was too shock from what happened. She was sent to the Gakuen Alice Hospital immediately

"Mikan, daijoubu?" Asked Yuu

"Daijoubu. You should say you're sorry." Said Mikan

The two just looked at Mikan then to Sumire.

"Hey Ai, Enma. W-Would y-you l-like m-me t-to g-give y-you t-two a t-tour?" Said Ruka

"..." Was the two's reply.

"I'll take that as a yes. Hey, Natsume want to come with me?" Asked Ruka

"I won't even bother to come." Said Natsume

"Well okay then. Come on let's go." Said Ruka

Ai, Enma just followed.

They went to the Sakura Tree.

"So where will we go first?" Asked Ruka

"We don't need a tour around the school." Said Enma

"Did Narumi give you a tour already?" Asked Ruka

"No he didn't." Said Ai

"Then who?" Asked Ruka

"Don't tell anyone Ruka but, I and Ai were part of the AAO once before." Said Enma

Ruka was shocked.

"Promise us Ruka." Said Ai

"Okay, I promise." Said Ruka

"Good because we were about to use our alices on you." Said The twins in unison

"I don't think you needed to do that. Well anyway what's your alices?" Asked Ruka

"We have **all** the alices from the non-rare to the rarest of all rarest." Said the twins

Ruka was shocked. "I won't tell anyone about you guys and your alice."

But unknown to them someone was watching them.

I hope you like it. Please review all!


End file.
